


A Tricky Thing

by devilsnowcandy



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsnowcandy/pseuds/devilsnowcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Odin first held the babe in his arms, he knew already its nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tricky Thing

When he first holds the child in his arms, he knows already its nature. The cool blue skin changes beneath his fingers, pink and warm. The eyes lose their unsettling red hue.

No normal jotnar holds such magic. No normal creature could use it so, barely a few days old and already able to change its form to mimic that of the one who held it. This is a king’s son, powerful and even now, as an innocent babe unconscious to its own power, cleverly manipulative. How does it know he could never bring himself to harm a baby of his own race, even if he told himself it would be a mercy?

He smiles at it, and it smiles back, mimicking him. Endearing itself to him.

Clever whelp.

He bites down the smile and with a moment’s concentration sets the thing’s shape to the Asgardian baby’s form it’s chosen. It’s a tricky little bit of magic, to convince the jotnar babe’s natural shape-shifting abilities to assume a form other than its true one as the default, but Odin All-Father is more than just a warrior king.

He bundles it close to him. The cold will not harm it as easily as a true Asgardian child, but if too long exposed he supposes it may take illness. And it would not do to have his newest pawn sicken and die before he can smuggle it home.

That is what he tells himself is the reason for his concern. That the babe’s natural affinity for shape-shifting is charming, and its smile sweet, its breath soft against Odin’s skin as he holds it close, is of no consequence.


End file.
